Unwanted Forbidden Love
by MCRshortstackedme
Summary: Alex Black is practically Jacob's twin, she becomes best friends with Bella and when they play baseball someone catch's her eye... Jasper, but will she let herself love him? or will she stay true to the Wolf Clan and dismiss her love? A Jasper Love story.
1. Alex Black

**Unwanted Forbidden Love**

_For a love that shouldn't be_

_Please let us be _

_We couldn't help _

_What was un-helpable_

_We couldn't deny _

_What was un-deniable_

_(By: Me)_

My name is Alex Black I'm just like everyone else, the average 17 year old girl with black scruffy long straight hair and hazel eyes,

My parents passed away when I was 2 years old and Billy Black adopted me, he has a son of his own Jacob Black,

Were both 17 now and are best friends we'd do anything for the other, people always ask us if were twins we just say yes it makes us feel better and we have a laugh at it too, when Jacob first told me that he could phase into a wolf I was jealous I admit, I mean who wouldn't be? how cool is that.

Me and Bella have also been friends since I was 2, she has a boyfriend now, a vampire boyfriend, I haven't met him yet I'm actually quit scarred, Jacob assures me he won't let anything happen to me but I still have that nagging fear.

I drive a four door, lime green Holden Torana A9X.

It's the best car ever although right now Jake is fixing it, I would have done it myself but I had school and he seemed really keen on doing it, so when I came back home here I am just standing here watching him and learning a few more things about cars, Jake taught me everything I know about cars and engines which is a lot too.

"so how was school?" Jacob asked,

"same old I guess, Harry asked me out" I said and he visibly tensed,

"and?" he asked,

"I told him no, like what I told the last dozen that asked me, I can never feel a pull towards them, for me that means it was never ment to be" I told him and he relaxed,

"good" he said and stood up "your car is in tip top shape now" he said proud of himself, I hugged him,

"thanks Jake you're the best" I told him he shrugged,

"I know I am" he said grinning then went out of the shed and we went inside.

"Bella and Charlie are coming over for dinner and will be here in fifteen minutes" Billy said I nodded and ran for the shower slamming the door in Jacobs face, and laughing that I for once beat him.

After the shower I got dressed in some comfy pants and my baggy hoodie which was really Jake's old one but after his growth spurt I took it,

Just as I got down stairs Bella and Charlie entered the door and I ran to hug Bella,

"I'm so glad you came" I said and hugged her tighter,

"yeah well you know…" she waited for Charlie and Billy to go to the kitchen then whispered "Edward had to hunt tonight" she said looking down,

"hey" I said playfully hitting her shoulder "I still haven't met this guy, I don't even know if he's good enough for you yet, and I WILL meet him… when he isn't hungry of course and would you have to be there but I swear if he snaps at me he's gone Bell's" I told her,

"oh he's perfect Alex don't worry so much" she waved it off, I just hmpft her and walked into the lounge room,

"Bella" Jacob yelled and hugged her,

"Jake need to breathe" she told him and we laughed,

"hey I just remembered there's going to be a storm tomorrow night" Bella said excitedly,

"yeah and" Jake drawled I punched him and he smirked,

"the Cullen's always play baseball in storms" she said dreamily,

"you know what would be cool… vampires verse wolves" I said as I caught site of Bella's left hand,

"yeah great thinking Alex, hey Bell's ask that Edward if we can play" Jake said excitedly,

"hold on" I yelled they both looked at me like I had a third head "Bella what is that on your hand?" I said and she blushed,

"um.. Edward proposed to me" she said blushing again,

"Bella what the hell?! I'm your best friend your supposed to tell me this kinda stuff and geez I've still yet to meet him" I said grumpily and pouting, Bella hugged me and laughed,

"I'm sorry but I have invited you to meet them you know, you just say you're busy all the time" she pouted,

"well then I guess you'd better ask those guys if we can play too so that I can meet and inspect this guy" I said snootily,

"Alex is right about the game" Jacob said grinning and Bella rolled her eyes.

I went to bed that night wondering if the vampires would agree, Jacob had to ask the wolves and invited me to go along. to be honest I was too tired and if we were going to stay up late tomorrow night then I'd need sleep now!

* * *

**AN: written for mest4ever of Quizilla this is a short story! Hope you all enjoy rate and review please.**

**20 reviews = Update!**

**This is only a Short Story!**

**xoxox**


	2. Approvals

**This chapter is dedicated to alexma!**

Jacob got back the next morning when I woke up and we ran into each other on his way to bed and me breakfast,

"hey Alex the gang said yes" he yawned,

"that's awesome" I said grinning,

"can you call Bell's and find out what they said?" he asked I nodded and went to the kitchen then had breakfast.

I dialled Bella's number after breakfast and she answered on the forth ring,

"hello?" she said,

"hey Bella it's me Alex" I said,

"oh good I was just about to call you" she replied sounding still sleepy,

"so did he say yes?" I asked excitedly,

"um, he hasn't come back yet but ah you can come over till he does if you want? You still have to approve of him and all" she said jokingly,

"yes in fact I will" I replied in a mock bitch tone, but then we both laughed Bella of all people knew I was not a bitch.

I arrived at Bella's and she ran to the door to open it with a smile on her face, I ran to her but shortly worked out that I shouldn't have,

see me and Bella were both clumsy and I somehow managed to trip on a rock near the door and fell, I waited for the impact and let out a squeal from the fright of the fall,

however the ground never came instead two very cold and very strong arms caught me I flinched from the cold but when I was upright I heard chuckling and opened my eyes to see a boy very white with golden eyes and bronze hair, my mouth fell open when I saw the crooked smile, "thanks" I breathed, he was a vampire and he actually caught me instead of letting me fall but why? How?

"no problem, a reflex I guess? Bella is always falling over herself" he said and chuckled again.

"wait a minute your that Edward guy aren't you?" I said he nodded, a smile playing on his lips,

"and your Alex, pleased to meet you" he said in a silky voice,

"hmmm, right. well I see you put a ring on Bella's finger" I pointed out,

"yes, you wouldn't believe how happy that made me but it's keeping it there that's the hard part" he said chuckling,

"yes what with her marriage issues and all" I smirked and glanced at her,

"hello I'm right here" she said annoyed and pouted, Edward kissed her pout and then they started to make out, I turned away and walked inside the house then closed the door on them and laughed as they came into the kitchen minutes later.

I was inspecting this Edward watching every move he made with close eyes, the way he held her, touched her, how gentle it all was and then the look in his eyes that cemented my result,

"Bella I think that mister Cullen is an alright boy, but if he hurts you… again I'll get my brother and the pack onto him" I threatened, he looked sad when I said again but I shook it off it could be for any reason he looked sad,

"and just cause your good looking doesn't mean that it's a clean slide" I told him he smiled widely,

"I appreciate your honesty Alex and I wouldn't have it any other way" he replied,

"oh yeah, Edward we were wondering if tonight.. it's a little different" Bella said,

"what do you mean love?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I became excited thinking about it,

"oh you mean baseball… well I don't see why the pack cant play, I guess… just give me a second to call the family" he said and pulled out his phone speaking into it really quickly,

"yep they have no problem, um Alice said so long as they wear a team colour" he replied,

"okay we can be red with white" I said smiling red is my favourite colour and seeing as I wasn't going to play it couldn't hurt the guys and Leah to wear it.

"we're going with black and gold" Edward said and I smiled funny choices, I thought, black eyes when their hungry and golden when they have hunted.

I drove back home and went straight into Jacobs room,

"hey Jake" I yelled while sitting on his bed, he rolled over and I pushed him,

"what?" he said groggily,

"oh well I guess you don't want to know" I said slyly, he shot up and grabbed my shoulders,

"what did she say?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye,

"well I called her and she asked me to come over he wasn't there yet so I agreed-" he cut in,

"and what did they say?" he pressed and lightly shook my shoulders, I pulled out of his grip and glared,

"just wait geez Jake you know I like to give the whole story!" I said then went on "so when I got there he was there, I inspected him and so far I think they are an alright couple but anyway Bella started to tell him and he agreed but called his family to let them know they said they couldn't wait but Alice wanted team colours" I held my hand up to stop him from talking "we are red and white and they are black and gold" I finished, Jake grinned and looked in thought,

"ok I'll tell the gang but um we don't have a lot of clothes" he said,

"don't worry that Edward guy gave me some money for it I said no but he pushed it on me" I said and he grinned,

"okay you go shopping while I tell the pack, grab clothes for us all including you just cause you cant play doesn't mean you shouldn't dress up either" he said and I smiled, glad that I was in it too.

* * *

**AN: I'm working my way up to the Jasper and her Love part but I need a back story to it this is only a short story so you will get it all very soon :)**

**Once again this chapter is lovingly dedicated to _alexma,_ she unlike other's had the kindness to review, so thank you sooo much!**

**xoxox**


	3. Unwanted Forbidden Love

I grabbed a red and white scarf from the shelf and threw it over my arm with all the other clothes, I had socks, shorts and shirts for the team as for me I had gloves, a scarf this hat that I'm looking at now that I just have to have, and long pants with a matching shirt.

I got back home and all the gang was there so I handed them their outfits to get changed in, all the boys stayed downstairs but I took Leah up to my room and we changed in there.

"cool outfits Alex and you know the colours rock too" she said,

"thanks I tried to get you a real feminine one so I hope it fits" I said,

"its perfect" she said with a smile in her voice, we were facing away from each other while changing.

We made it downstairs and got in the cars I had Leah and Seth with me, Jake and Sam had the others.

Pulling up at the destination you could tell a storm was brewing!

I saw Bella and Edward and ran to her, once again bad idea!

I tripped and almost fell on my face!

But was caught by two strong ice cold muscular arms, as I was straightened up I could see that Bella and Edward were looking at me, but if Edward's over there... then who caught me?

I thought and turned around to a blond angel. He had golden eyes and a smirk on his lips, he was very built!

And a vampire! I had just fallen for a Vampire!

"are you alright?" he asked, I think he said it more then once too.

"um yeah thanks, I mean yes thank you so much you really didn't have to but thank you anyway" I said he smiled and I blushed, oh no the gang is going to kill me.

"Alex, over here!" Leah and Jacob yelled, I waved to the vampire to say goodbye and this time I made for a brisk walk but it didn't go un-noticed like I was hoping in fact I had several beings laughing at me both wolf and vampire alike, sooo not that funny, I thought.

The game was into it; the gang had their briefing and know why everything has to be spread out so far, they looked a little worried that they might not win, I hoped not, I was voting for them!

I sat next to Bella, we talked and watched the game. Bella watched it or more so Edward she didn't care who won just so long as she could watch him, although secretly I knew she wanted the vamps to win but I didn't care who won although I voted for the wolves I promoted the fun side of the game, that blond was good too he could really hit a ball and catch and throw and even run,

"his name is Jasper" Bella whispered and I flushed,

"who is?" I asked pretending not to know what she was on about,

"oh Alex you can tell me cant you?" she asked worried that I wouldn't tell her,

"if there is something to tell Bella then always" I smiled then turned and watched the pack play, I cant fall for Jasper he's a vampire and I'm with the wolves they would never approve of it in fact Billy would never forgive me if I did, this sucks! talk about an Unwanted Forbidden Love.

That Edward was really good you could tell he was calculating the whole game and every move,

the blond girl looked like she was going to die of boredom and yet at the same time she wanted to win,

the big one that would watch the pack like a hawk if they even went 10 meters near the blond girl was good too he could hit the ball the loudest and hardest and it would go the longest distance practically disappearing, the older one Carlisle I think they said was kind and he seemed to dull down his movements a lot as if he was trying to make it fare to the pack. his wife I think Esme was the referee plus a player but even then she didn't give any side points if they didn't deserve them and the pack agreed to that she was really motherly so motherly that I actually had tears swim to my eyes but quickly wiped them away,

The pixie looking one was a little down but otherwise over her head in joy at the game, and that was it, hmm yep no one else, I thought in denial.

Leaning on Bella I realised that the pack had no chance, all the younger male vampires plus that one blond female one were in it to win it and were taking all the cuts and quick draws they could manage. so the pack got all their players on the field and it was then they had a chance but only cause that Esme had a word with them they all nodded then started hitting the ball more friendlier but 20 minutes later they were back to normal but flogging it this time, then my eyes swept the field and I saw Jasper he was watching me and my breath caught I couldn't move or breath until he looked away and caught the ball then threw it to the other one.

"Bella I just realised I don't really know the vampires names except for Edward and I think I know the parents?" I said unsure of what to call them,

"well yeah that's Edward he is with me as we both know but I just like to say it" she said and he threw her a crooked smile and she blushed,

"um the blond female is Rosalie, she's beautiful and she's with Emmett the big lug over there" she said with a giggle "um the two that are watching the game and their 'parents' are Carlisle and Esme" she said,

"obviously their together" she said in thought,

"the spiky haired pixie is Alice, she's my best vampire friend well my best friend along with you" she said,

"her and Jasper are best friends too, she found him in a bar years ago and he saw how fragile she was, pfft I guess only a vampire could think of another vampire as fragile" she said, well there you go Alex he's taken so stop falling for him!

"but Jasper is more of a big brother to her then anything else" Bella finished, and now my heart was splitting but I couldn't do a thing, I either fell in love and lived with the vampires having the pack and Billy hate me or stay away from Jasper and still have a family.

* * *

**AN: so how did this one go? Rate please it wont EVEN take a second!**

**Note (inside a note XD) this story I'm pretty sure wont pass 10 chapters I'm hoping for 5 but I can see that won't happen!**

**Things take time so that is what I ask for :)**

**xoxox**


	4. The Game

We were on the last play when Bella turned to me,

"hey Alex did you want to stay with us tonight?" Bella asked,

"I cant I have to take Leah and Seth back" I told her,

"well can you come over my place for the weekend?" she begged, I thought for a bit to see if I had any plans coming, nope nothing.

"sure I'll ask Billy if I can, um am I driving or are you picking me up?" I asked,

"I'll pick you up" she said and turned back to the game were it looked like the boy vampires were going to kill the wolves in points. I sighed this would be a long night for all the wolves they looked tired but the vamps looked normal.

An hour later the game had its last home run by Edward and the vampires won, of course they did, I thought.

"omg Alex they did it" Bella squealed and we ran to the field both of us tripping in the mud and flying for the ground. the gang yelled mine and Bella's names in fright as we hurdled to the floor,

Caught again by two strong arms just like the last pair that touched me and I gasped looking up, I saw Jasper looking straight back into my eyes and blushed like crazy, then looked at Bella who was like a mirror image of me only she was in Edward's arms and that made us blush even harder,

"are you okay?" Jasper asked,

"um yes, thank you for catching me… again" I said struggling to breath as my stomach knotted and flitted like crazy, he was still holding me when the moment was ruined,

"Alex how many times have you and Bella been told to walk not run?" Jacob said, I blushed and pulled away my heart sinking as realization hit and I would never be Jasper's girl, so sighing I replied,

"I don't know 2,009,861 times I think" I said and everyone just laughed as I just glared at the grass.

I got home and ran for the shower then ran for Billy,

"your in a hurry" he chuckled,

"yeah, um Bella wants to know if I can go to her place for the weekend" I said,

"I don't see why not" he replied I thanked Billy hugged him then went to my room to pack and fell asleep just after doing so.

I was dressed and bounding out the door and jumping in Bella's truck with my bag in the boot and just couldn't stop smiling we hadn't done this in ages!

We stopped just after the wolf and vampire border then Bella turned and looked at me smiling as someone came up to the car,

"hello Alex" came a smooth voice... oh Edward haha, of course he cant go over the border,

"hey" I replied Bella moved over and let Edward take the wheel so she was in the middle,

"hey I just realized your bags are in the truck too Bella" I said,

"yeah I know were going to Edward's for the weekend " she said looking sheepishly,

"oh… okay but no bitting mister" I joked and he chuckled.

"I gave up humans a long time ago" he said, I thought for a second until it hit,

"um… good then we have an agreement" I said and smiled at him.

"well, were here" he said and I looked out the window just to see a huge white hou- mansion!

"nice" I replied "ok lie, its awsome!" I said with a huge smile.

We walked in the house and Esme was in the kitchen doing something that smelt awsome.

The other's were know where to be seen Edward went straight upstairs and Bella grabbed my arm to follow them,

Edward's room was huge and on the top level or floor whatever it's called, Bella sat down on the bed and looked up at Edward, he came up to her and kissed her lightly they moved their hands in each others hair and started a deeper kiss eventually I had to get out of there and walked back down the stairs not looking exactly where I was going cause I slammed into a wall that I had no idea even existed there!

"wow Alex I'm sorry I didn't see you there" I heard a voice and opened my eyes just to blush and gasp the air in that had just left me,

"Alex?" he said sounding worried,

"um, I'm fine" I said he held his hand out and I grabbed it so he could help me up,

"so what are you doing down here I thought you were with Bella and…" he trailed off then smirked "never mind" he said,

"well uh Jasper I really don't want to watch what they are doing so um got any good movies or games or something?" I asked rubbing my head where I hit him,

"not really I think Emmett has halo or something?" he said,

"hmmm, I'd only trounce you, so anyway good game last night" I said blushing he was really cute,

"yeah, glad you enjoyed it" he said smiling "I'm surprised you aren't mad. after all aren't you with the wolves or something?" he asked,

"oh I don't care who wins I was voting for the wolves but I'd prefer fun to come of a game" I said smiling,

"who are you?" Rosalie said,

"Alex" I replied and she just eyed me,

"whatever, Jasper if anyone asks I'll be in the shed" she said,

"wait your into cars?" I asked,

"want to make something of it?" she replied with a bit of malice,

"no not at all it's just I love cars me and Jake could work on them all day if we could" I said,

"nice" was her reply,

"wow that's a first she went from not liking you at all to having some respect for you" Jasper said dumbfounded,

"thanks I guess" I said and walked into the kitchen to find a plate of food,

"it's your's dear Alice told me you'd be hungry" she said with a smile,

"thanks but how would Alice know?" I asked she just shrugged and I sat down and scoffed the food,

"that's awsome, not caring about what others think of you" Jasper said with a smile,

"when you live with wolves you learn their eating habits" I said blushing and he laughed a bit.

* * *

**AN: rate if you love me! And because I SAID SO god damn it! XD haha jk but seriously... ~eyes the readers and then the review button~**

**:) now that, that is over let me just say wow haha I wish I did the one shot lol but when I finish the story I will be happy I did a story instead :D**

**I will be updating this story every time I hop on the computer... seeing as this is chap 4 and I only have 8 chaps all up... oooh we are half way through :D**

**xoxox**


	5. The Cullen's

Soon I wandered into the lounge with Jasper and we watched a movie from TV but I couldn't keep track when he was right next to me it was very distracting.

He caught me looking and smirked, I just blushed and turned my head away but he grabbed it "don't" was all he said as his face came closer and then our eyes fell shut and I could feel his breath,

Then his lips were on mine, it was a sweet kiss not rushed but gentle as anything, I sighed into the kiss and grabbed his shoulders while he grabbed my waist,

I needed to breath and pulled back, when we opened our eyes he was smiling sweetly and I was blushing furiously,

I dropped my hands and he removed his, then realization hit.

Jasper just kissed me, I kissed Jasper! He's a Vampire and, and… I'm with the wolves, this shouldn't have happened, I didn't regret it not one bit, but I am very angry at myself how could I do this to my family, I thought.

I ran, I ran upstairs and into Edward's room and froze, he had Bella on her back, her legs around his waist and she had her arms around his neck and he was kissing or sucking her throat and then she moaned and I fainted.

…

"Alex, wake up, please god wake up" I heard Bella's frantic voice,

"Bella just give her time" someone said in a soothing firm voice, must be Carlisle,

"don't worry she will wake up or open her eyes if you wish in ten seconds" I think it was Alice who said that,

"love she can hear you now" Edward told her, she grasped my hand, I knew because one: she's my best friend and two: it was the only warm hand here... but that must mean... that Edward didn't bite her neck! Ooooh they were kissing, how embarrising.

"wake up Alex please" she begged, my eyes flitted open and, hang on that Alice knew when I would open them,

"how did you know I would open them in ten seconds?" I asked as Bella helped me sit up,

"I think we should sit at the kitchen table for this" Carlisle said, Jasper helped me down from the bed and walked me to the kitchen table then sat next to me with Bella on my other side and Edward next to her,

"I say we talk about ourselves" Esme said and smiled at me sweetly,

"yes good idea, I'll go first" Carlisle said and I nodded,

"as you are aware we are all Vampires" he said and I nodded,

"good to know that you know" he continued with a smile,

"well I'm the forks doctor and the father of this family I created all but Jasper and Alice, I only create if one is close to death" he said seriously,

"I understand" I said thoughtfully,

"I have grown to be able to give up human blood completely. it doesn't bother me at all but it takes years of practise and very hard discipline, I bought my nature to help others with me into this lifetime" he stated and I nodded again,

"Esme?" he said asking for her story,

"I'm the mother of these lovely children I think of all as my children" she said with a smile,

"I renovate things and care for other things" she said in thought,

"well my nature is to care and understand, I guess that's what I bought to this life" she said then looked to Emmett and he nodded,

"well Rose found me and since then we've been together, I'm very protective of people I love and friends as well" he said with a smile,

"I'm not as scary as I look unless I intend to be scary" he said winking at me and I blushed Rose hit him on the head and scowled,

"I bought my strength into this life" he said hugging Rose who then said her story,

"I joined when it was Carlisle, Esme and Edward originally I was ment for Edward but he didn't want me and I found Emmett not too long afterwards" she stated and I nodded,

"I tinker with cars and school is a bore" she said,

"I brought my beauty into this life and if I was to be honest maybe a little pigheadedness but if anyone ever repeats that I will rip your head off" she screamed, I nodded in agreement.

Alice was next up,

"I found Jasper and I don't remember my past then I found the Cullen's we've been with them ever since" Alice said with a smile,

"I love shopping and fashion" she stated then went quiet and looked at Edward who nodded,

"and I bought my sight into this life" she said hesitantly, I thought about it,

"so you can see better?" I asked and she giggled,

"no, I can see the future, but nothing is set in stone." she said and I beamed,

"Alice that's awsome" I said and her small smile grew wide,

"I was first born from Carlisle" Edward started and I looked at him,

"going through school was killing me with boredom before Bella came along" he said and kissed her temple,

"I am the fastest vampire we have come across so far" Edward said,

"well that's a cool power" I stated and Bella giggled, Edward smirked and ran his hand through his hair,

"uh, right my power is that I can… read minds" he finished I thought on it again and then it hit me,

"you can read our minds!" I exploded and he chuckled,

"accept mine" Bella said proud ,

"yes all the minds I don't want and the one I do I cant read" he said frustrated and we both laughed, mine was a little nervous. I hope I didn't think of anything embarrassing!

"I came from Texas, from the wars of vampires" Jasper said and I guess that would explain his scars,

"meeting Alice and coming here, the diet is tuff but I try my hardest" he said looking at me for understanding and I just smiled,

"I go to school which is boring as you would know and your only on your first time around, try going through it time after time again" he said chuckling,

"what's your power" I asked innocently, all looked at me in shock as to how I would know he had a power but I guess it was more hope then knowledge,

"I can feel the feelings of those around me and even control them" he said,

"okay… how?" I asked then all I knew was that I couldn't stop crying then laughing then I felt mad then normal,

"okay I get it" I said feeling dizzy and everyone else just laughed,

"so now what?" I asked,

"I saw a vision Alex" Alice started,

"I saw you and Jasper together and please don't hate me but I saw you as a vampire" Alice said in a rush and my eyes popped out!

"really?" I asked, she nodded "so I can be with Jasper" I said.

* * *

**AN: Alice has just told me she predicted 3 more chaps but as we all know her visions can change! Or maybe I'm just messing with you hehe**

**p.s. some asked me if Alex and Jasper had a love at first site thing going on... I have made it a crush at first site instead... because I actually feel that love at first site is just mistaken for crush at first site... but maybe I'm wrong who know's I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**xoxox**


	6. Wedding Bells

**This chapter is Dedicated to Gollum4077 for being an awsome reader!**

* * *

I Can be with Jasper.

That is if he will have me, although I guess you don't go around kissing people unless you like them right?

Okay, so I can be with Jasper but as a vampire which is totally awsome holy crow that means Bella and I can be friends forever!

"oh Alex I'd love another daughter" Esme chimed in,

"I know I already have three but four is even better" she beamed and I blushed,

"what about Billy? And would Jacob and the wolves approve?" I asked getting frantic, then felt a wave of calm come over me,

I smiled at Jasper and he beamed back at me,

"well… if they love you then they will understand" Carlisle said, I could understand that, and their right if my family can't and wont agree to this then I don't want them apart of it although I will miss them like crazy.

"you'll have to tell them Alex" Jasper said and I nodded,

"I will but ahh, you have to come too and can the others be at the border as well?" I asked getting nervous,

"of course we all will go!" Carlisle said and Esme smiled Rose didn't really care,

"thanks, can we… can we go after our sleep over?" I asked,

"the sooner the better" Edward said then grimaced, I giggled and so did Bella obviously he remembers when he had to tell Charlie.

…

We were on our way to the border where I asked Jacob and Billy to meet me, it had been months since the meeting of the Cullen's when I was told about the powers of the family, I was just too nervous and kept puttin git off using the excuse that I wanted to make sure that it was true love before I gave Billy a heart attack if it was nothing in the end...

Jasper and I had gotten closer, I loved him and he could feel that but I wanted him to say it first!

They pulled up in Jake's rabbit and got out I ran up to them and hugged them then stood back and Bella came up beside me holding Edward's hand, Jacob smiled when he saw Bella then frowned when he saw Edward,

I didn't know what it was but I could always tell couples apart and who would be good for who, I knew Jacob wasn't ment for Bella but I knew he was connected to them somehow!

I got the same feeling with Jasper, I was ment to be with him un-yet Alice was connected to us somehow.

"I think we should go" Billy said to Jacob franticly,

"nah, its only Edward" Jacob said,

"and me" Carlisle came out with a tender smile and Jacob smiled back for the help he gave him a few months ago,

Then Jasper came out and stood by me, Billy looked scared,

"Jacob it's an ambush!" Billy yelled in fright,

"no Billy it isn't!" I yelled in frustration, he stopped and looked at me then Jasper's arm that was around my shoulders,

"I'm here to ask for your daughters hand in marriage" Jasper said,

"I love her" he confessed and I had tears come to my eyes and he knew I reciprocated it immediately,

I remember when he proposed to me,

_**We were in a lagoon, Our lagoon, Bella and Edward had a meadow, Jasper and I had a lagoon!**_

_**He sat me down on a patch of lush grass it was Twilight and he turned to me and cuddled me to him for a kiss and hug then pulled back and we looked up to the sky,**_

_**He grabbed my left hand and started playing with it,**_

_**When I looked to him, I looked straight in his eyes and I could see the love he had there,**_

"_**Alex Black?" he said I nodded,**_

"_**will you marry me?" he asked, and for the first time**__ he__** was nervous!**_

_**He pulled out a ring, it had a sapphire in it and silver embroidery around that with a gold band, it wasn't big it was just right.**_

"_**yes" I replied in a whisper, he slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.**_

I thought Billy was going to have a heart attack,

"WHAT?" he yelled and I flinched, I knew what his next words would be when I saw Edward shake his head to Bella and she started to cry,

Then I started to cry, but not for long cause while Billy was ranting Jacob stood in and held his head up high,

"yes Alex" he said and Billy looked at him in shock,

"you can marry him" Jacob said with a sigh then smiled,

"he's the worst of the Cullen's when it comes to the 'diet' and if your still here then it goes to show just how committed he's been to the 'diet' and they do care for Bella" he said then chuckled,

"you two are so alike in the clumsy department it isn't funny!" he said and then Jasper and Edward laughed too, probably remembering the countless times we had fallen,

"bu-but Jacob?" Billy spluttered, Jake sighed again,

"dad stop!" Jacob practically yelled,

"how long have the Cullen's lived in Forks?" he asked and Billy was silent,

"exactly, a long time and not once has anything bad happened involving just them. Those other incidents weren't caused by them more so Bella and what did they do? They killed and betrayed their own kind to save the one human who is what? Bella and their food source plus her blood is potent and delicious to Edward yet here she is, a few scrapes and scars but alive. I say we trust the Cullen's better" he said looking at his dad,

"fine, but I'm not walking you up the isle" he said and my heart fell, I was hoping he would,

"I'll wheel up the isle and if it wouldn't be too much I'd like Carlisle to push me" he said and I ran and threw my arms around him kissing all over his face and he just started laughing,

"I guess your right Jacob I've lived with the stories so long I haven't even given the Cullen's a chance" he said,

"I'm sorry" he said, I got up and went back to Jasper,

"no we don't need it although we accept it, our kind is very unfriendly and heartless, pardon the pun. but we chose a different lifestyle because we couldn't live that way" Carlisle said and we all felt happy but I knew it wasn't Jasper, Edward walked over the treaty line with Carlisle and they both thanked and shook Billy's hand so I guess this means no more treaty line there is just friendship!

…

Bella had her wedding a day before I had mine, now I'm walking down the isle to Jasper with all the Cullen girls Bella included and no Esme as the brides maids and the Cullen boys and Jacob as the grooms men, Billy holding my hand and Carlisle pushing him.

"do you take Alex Rachel Black and do you take Jasper Hale Cullen?" Carlisle said once he got up front,

"I do" Jasper said,

"I do" I said,

"then you may kiss the bride" Carlisle said, and when our lips met there was an explosion of love.

* * *

**AN: Once again this story is dedicated to Gollum4077 thanks for being you :)**

**And honestly you didn't think I would leave Jacob and Alice single did you?**

**Don't forget I promised 2 more chapters too ;)**

**This story will be one of the only ones that are happy the whole way through for me!**

**I like a variety of things in my stories!**

**I know this a little rushed... but at the time I had work and school to deal with when I wrote it plus several other stories that I had more commitment to... this story was originally written for someone who asked for it so I gave her what she asked for, now I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**xoxox **


	7. Vampires & Babies

Our honeymoon was amazing but I didn't think it could happen but it did, I got pregnant!

Jasper and I were racing home to Carlisle, Jasper wanted to get rid of it but I didn't want too however I wasn't going to tell him that not just yet, he could feel a bit of defiance but that was all I let on.

When we got back home we walked in the door and were met with Bella and Edward and I couldn't believe it… Bella was pregnant too.

"Bella your pregnant" I cheered and she looked back,

"so are you" she smiled, Rose came over and so did Esme,

"Carlisle we have to kill them or they are going to kill Alex and Bella" both Edward and Jasper yelled.

Bella and I couldn't believe what we were hearing and started to cry, why would the father of the baby want it dead, they tried to sooth us be we wouldn't listen and instead clung to each other and Rose and Esme for support.

That night Bella and I laid in Edward's bed. Jasper had one for me, Bella and I didn't want to be apart at the moment, Rose was with us the whole time and Esme would bring us drinks and food when we got hungry.

Soon enough we couldn't have food or water or else we would just puke it up.

Carlisle gave us blood and it tasted so good but I was guessing that was because the baby was part vampire, I smiled, part Jasper.

"so Bella have you thought of any names yet?" I asked her,

"yep if it's a boy: E.J. which is Edward Jacob, but if it's a girl… Renesmee" she said so lovingly,

"and you?" she asked me,

"if it's a girl I'd pick: Ashleigh but for a boy…Adam" I said and smiled we started crying happy tears but they soon went to sad and we let it out,

"why doesn't Edward want it? Its our BABY and he wants it DEAD" she practically screamed,

"Jasper is the same… they don't see them as babies but as parasites. Jake told me, he said he wants whatever we do" I told her.

Later on in the pregnancy which was only a few weeks later because of it being half vampire, we had, had a sonagram but it didn't work Carlisle tried everything but nothing worked.

Edward barged in the room looking dead with Jasper and they sat beside the bed on either side of us, we sat there for a bit just holding hands when Edward stiffened,

"what?" he asked,

"we didn't say anything" Bella said,

"shh" Edward said "don't think either" he said then gasped,

"what?" we asked him in panic,

"I can here them" he said, Bella and I looked at each other then back to Edward,

"what are they thinking?" we both screamed in joy,

"not words but… similar… they adore you both, for feeding them, talking to them and protecting them" he said,

"Edward they know we are the fathers because I can feel the love they feel for us but hurt and confusion… Edward they don't know why we hate them" Jasper said upset,

"well not anymore because I love this thing, but Bella I will do whatever I can to save you" he said "and if it does come down to a choice love I'm sorry but I will pick you" he told her,

"well I'd say something romantic but I doubt I could think of anything to top that so… ditto" Jasper said and we started laughing, Jasper and me ran our hands over my stomach and Edward and Bella did the same when I felt a shattering kick and screamed, it hurt so much that I fainted.

… … …

When I woke up Jasper had my hand with one of his and holding my stomach with his other,

"it broke 3 ribs" he whispered broken, it had done this before to Bella and I but not this hard,

"I have an idea" Edward said and got on one knee then placed his hand over my stomach, Jasper stood back but still held my hand,

"baby? You don't want to hurt mummy do you?" he asked the baby,

"good, but every time you do that it does hurt mummy, a lot. Do you think you can be gentler?" he asked, then smiled,

"that's fare, but be a little more careful when you move" he told it,

"it doesn't want to hurt you but cant help it, it said it will try and be more careful but when moving its hard to be gentle but it will try" he said then did the same to Bella and their baby.

Edward pulled Carlisle aside and spoke to him he said that the babies were growing fast and were very smart so he thought he could talk the babies through the pregnancy and see if they could hold up a bit longer.

Jake was coming around more and his friends, Bella didn't know why but she felt like she always needed him around, I liked the company Alice gave but she never stayed long enough because of the headaches she got.

… … …

Bella and I were in the room beside each other with Jasper, Edward and Carlisle, they were just about to put Bella and I under before they took the babies out,

"don't worry Alex I promise to do my best, I'll get the baby out" he said and I held his hand,

"I'm a little scared" I said, he smiled and gave me a wave of calm then Carlisle and Edward stuck a needle in our IV drips,

Bella and I looked franticly to our lovers and they leaned over us kissing us gently, then we fell off to la la land.

Waking up in a room I was scared I could see all these faces but one was really familiar and then looking in his eyes I knew immediately who it was,

"Jasper" I yelled and grabbed him kissing him all over, he looked over my shoulder and I turned to see… Bella sitting on the floor,

"Bella!" I said and went towards her but someone stopped me, looking at him I realized it was Edward and he wasn't beside Bella like he should be. he stopped me and turned back to her,

"Alex" she replied and ran to me I held her close then shoved her into Edward and they kissed,

"my throat burns" I said upset,

"lets hunt" Jasper replied and we ran off towards the woods, I found a deer and tackled it to the ground then ripped into its throat and drained it, turning to Jasper I was still hungry,

"come on you need more" he said and I smiled.

When I got back I remembered my baby!

"where is it?" I asked he looked at me,

"Jasper!" I screeched,

"hang on" he said and raced off coming back the whole family was in the room but Bella and Edward my guess was they were still hunting,

I could see a head of black hair and two puggy hands reaching for me, I took a step closer and the baby was pulled back,

"give it to me" I screeched and the baby kept trying to break the grasp and get to me,

"why is it so big?" I asked,

"he's growing" Jasper said and finally gave him to me,

"a boy" I said as my eyes lit up,

"little Adam" I whispered, he held fast to me and I sobbed tearless sobs at the beautiful child in my arms,

"my baby" I said and held him close,

"why didn't you give him to me" I asked and looked at them all,

"well him being half human, Alex we thought maybe you'd-" I cut them off growling,

"how dare you presume that! I'd never, mothers instincts are to protect not kill their young" I said kissed Adam's head he rejoiced and started giggling,

"sorry Alex" they all said, I looked up and I could see everyone,

"where is Bella's baby?" I asked,

"I want to see it" I said after half of them left.

I went down stairs and Jacob was refusing to hand over the baby… wait!

Jacob and the baby were the same tinted colour which ment your a match so then… their ment to be together, Edward and Bella wont be happy, just then Edward looked at me and nodded, so then he already knew and wasn't pleased.

* * *

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Gollum4077 that's right you get 2 dedicated chapters, and a mention lol.**

**Well it gets better but the next chap is the last chap to this series! I hope you all enjoyed it so far :)**

**p.s. If in the next chapter Alex/me didn't/doesn't explain her power more then I will add it in the AN: at the bottom of the page in the next chapter!**

**xoxox**


	8. True Love

Renesmee and Adam became best friends we always dropped them off at the Cullen house when we wanted some peace and quiet, Bella and I were the twins of the Cullen family for the school ruse, we were so excited when we got our Golden eyes.

Adam and Renesmee grew quickly we had the whole Volturi thing happen and now we were just settling down and being happy together as a family, Emmett and Rosalie got upset and thought about adopting a child then waiting until it grew up and change it but they wanted Edward to go with them so they knew what the child wanted.

Jacob and Renesmee were friends and she adored him like he did her,

Edward and I were the only ones who knew that Adam and Alice were soul mates.

Alice called the whole family for a meeting,

"I cant see my future" she said terrified,

"I think I wont be here much longer" she said getting upset,

"don't cwy Awi" Adam said and ran into her lap,

"oh Alice dear what makes you think such a thing?" Esme said worriedly,

"I cant see my future" Alice said again holding on to Adam, Edward looked at me then back to Alice, I sighed I knew what he wanted me to tell them.

"Alice I know why" I said and everyone looked at me,

"tell us Alex" Carlisle said firmly and Jasper held my hand,

"you cant see your future anymore because… because you and Adam are soul mates Alice" I told them Adam cheered, he always loved Alice,

"really? And that doesn't bother you?" she asked,

"for now it does but… when he's older it wont so much" I said and Jasper smiled,

"so long as your both happy, and I'll know. It doesn't bother me at all" he said,

"yay I get Awi foreva" Adam cheered and I smiled brightly.

10 years later Jacob and Nessie were engaged, Alice and Adam were also engaged, I cried tearlessly when they told me but not sad tears happy tears for the four of them, I was the maid of honour for Jacobs wedding and the mother of Adams and Alice's.

"mum we're back" I heard down the stairs of the house, Jasper and I ran down and I flung my arms around my baby boy,

"ADAM!" I cheered and held fast to him,

"I love you so much" I said, so much it hurt,

"I love you too" he replied, my little angel my little nudger.

"and you too Alice" I said smiling and grabbed her,

"he is the only one that can ever surprise me… except for Renesmee… and the wolves" she said Adam kissed her cheek and her face lit up, Adam had a power, his power was similar to his mates just like mine was with Jasper and Bella to Edward's,

He was able to see things, lost things or just things that needed to be found, which was good he was helpful when it came to Billy and Charlie, they always lost things.

"did you hear?" Adam asked me,

"hear what?" I asked,

"Renesmee is pregnant" he said excitedly, they were still best friends,

"no way… how does that work? The baby would be half human, quarter wolf and quarter vampire" I said

"yeah Edward keeps telling Jacob that if the baby comes out a puppy he will happily kill him" he said and we all burst out laughing.

I placed my hand over her stomach and I could feel the kicking and nudging the baby gave off and smiled,

"its so cute I cant wait" I said and hugged Adam he just smiled and hugged me back,

"I swear to god Jacob if it comes out a pup I'll kil-" he got out before Bella stood in,

"Edward that's your grandchild" she said and he looked away seething to himself,

"I'm just warning him is all" he pouted and I laughed, he glared at me and I quickly looked away as if I did nothing wrong.

Renesmee had a baby girl, Not a puppy a baby, Jacob couldn't stop shoving that in Edward's face,

"Jacob stop hogging and give her to me" Edward complained but Jacob handed her over,

"you love your grandad more then your dad don't you" he cooed,

"just like how a certain little girl loves me more as well" he said pointedly at Renesmee, she giggled and nodded, Edward's smile was huge I knew he'd shove that in Jacob's face at a later date,

"my little Cristy" he said and kissed her head,

"what's that? You totally love me more? Oh well Jacob looks like I'm favoured more" he said wickedly and Jacob laughed letting Edward have his fun, because Renesmee enjoyed it when her dad did things like this she thought it very funny indeed.

The whole pack came around for visit after visit, and when Seth went near Cristy I got a spark and held Jasper,

"really?" Edward said then looked straight to Seth,

"oh Jacob" Edward called, Jacob came into the room and looked to him,

"seems here that a certain wolf has imprinted on a certain baby" he said and smirked,

"who?" he asked franticly looking at all the wolves in the room,

"Seth!" I asked and both Edward and Jacob stole his gaze before I could warn him,

"we need to have a word with you about my Granddaughter/ Daughter" they both yelled in unison,

"uh oh" he said, and they marched him into the kitchen.

This family was going to get bigger and bigger and I doubt anybody cared, the more the merrier!

Seth and Cristy got married and weren't able to have kids because her DNA was so mixed up that the line was unable to continue, it hurt her but they got through it and love each other even more now then ever.

Jasper and I were inseparable like Bella and Edward.

Jasper and I were at our Lagoon just laying on the grass and holding each other.

Our life was and is perfect.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: I think I went overboard sorry bout that I just wanted Seth to be happy too :)**

**I think Alex's power is pretty self explainitory but if you still don't understand it let me know and I can get back to you :P**

**I'm happy and sad to finish this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**At least now I can slap a big COMPLETE sign on this story :D**

**xoxox **


End file.
